Life Before Team Prime
by SheabeePrime
Summary: My take on what Smokescreen from Transformers Prime's life would've been like before he fell to Earth.
1. Introduction

_Hey everybody its SheabeePrime back in action. This is my second story that I thought of one day when I couldn't fall asleep. It is about what I think Smokescreen from Transformers Prime's life would've been like before he fell to Earth. This should be a shorter story than More Than That but hey you never know. It will also mainly be told from Smokescreen's point of view unless there is a flashback. Okay so with that please review and check out my facebook page and don't forget that_

I do NOT own Transformers

Hi, I'm Smokescreen. I am a white, blue and red mech. Since I have arrived on planet Earth I have also picked up the vehicle form of a low-riding sports/race car with a big black number 38 on the side. Lately though, I could care less of what I look like and more of my importance as a warrior and a Decepticon aft kicker!

What I am most proud of is being an eager young Autobot recruit in Team Prime and couldn't be more ready to fight in the Great War and serve the great and honorable Optimus Prime. Since my acceptance into Team Prime, I have noticed that my talkative nature isn't always enjoyed by the others as much as my wits when charging into situations I shouldn't be in, but it does come in handy sometimes.

When we have spare time, especially when the children are around, the other bots; Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee if she is in a good mood, will ask me about my life on Cybertron and how it was when I left. They must've abandoned our home planet way before it did, or seem to have.

My memories from when I lived on Cybertron?! HA! I remember them like they occurred a solar cycle ago, not that I want to be able to remember some of it that well. Actually I was never very fond of talking about my life to anyone except maybe Alpha Trion, and even then. But I have never felt so at home in a place so foreign and for Team Prime I would do anything, even put my spark on the line, which I have already so bravely proven.

Some of them, especially Arcee, still don't fully trust me. Though, I can tell that she has been hurt emotionally in the past and has trust issues. For her and the others to trust me then I guess I will have to tell my life story.

I seem to think that they think that my life was pretty and easy before now, but I have always had to fight and struggle to get where I am. I never did actual fighting like Optimus does but I still had to fight. They also seem to remember Cybertron being a great place of peace, joy and happiness in itself and a whole lot better than Earth before the Great War. I can somewhat agree with them but I do enjoy Earth and really don't feel home sick in anyway. Okay well while I do miss some of it and am dying to revive my home planet like the rest of them, I don't think parting with Earth will be easy for me even without a human to keep me bonded to it, though I would follow Optimus Prime anywhere, even if he left.

I don't really know anymore. I confuse myself, it obvious that I am defiantly newer at this then the rest of Team Prime but I guess I will get on with it now.

Brace yourself. This is my life story.

**OKAY GUYS HERE IT COMES! I AM REALLY QUITE EXCITED FOR THIS MYSELF. THIS WAS JUST AN INTRODUCTION AND MORE WILL COME LATER. IN THE MEAN TIME WHY DON'T YOU GO READ MORE THAN THAT OR REVIEW. TELL ME YOU THOUGHTS ON THE INTRO AND WHERE YOU THINK IT WILL LEAD. ALSO PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS ALL MY TAKE ON IT SO DON'T BE UPSET IF I GET SOMETHING WRONG IN YOUR EYES. OKAY LOVE YA'LL, ROCK ON AND PEACE OUT. SHEABEE PRIME IS OUT OF HERE.**


	2. As a Sparkling

_Hey! The chapter in this story are going to be shorter they are in more than that, but that also probably mean I will update more often though you have to remember that I am now trying to write two stories and balance that with horses and school. Anyway major shout out to _

Awesomo3000

_Thanks for being supportive right of the bat! Keep reviewing. Now, what you all have been waiting for chapter two. But before you read just remember that_

I do NOT own Transformers

I was born in the outer part of Tyger Pax. At the time it was a beautiful city. The buildings were not too big or small and they were all decked out in this chrome gold like color with highlights of energon blue. The roads were perfectly smooth slabs of chrome Cybertronian metal that were a dream to drive on unlike most of Earths roads. The best part about it, however, was that it was a place of peace and refuge.

My care takers were wonderful strong bots. Their names were Thyraetica and MetalRoss, or as I called them mother and father. I swear that they would've been wondrous Autobots, but unfortunately they never had the chance to pick a side.

Like most of the civilization in Tyger Pax my creators never thought that the war concerned them. They thought it would pass and that there was no need to pick a side. The ones that didn't think this way were looked down upon and called radical or war hawks.

I was a very active sparkling who had many friends. Our family was small but loved by almost everyone on our side of Tyger Pax. I never told any of them, however, that I wanted our family to take the side of the Autobots. I didn't know what drove me to want this so I never told anybody, though I wish I had.

About after few stellar cycles of my life we were attacked by the evil Megatron and his Decepticons. Even though it was so long ago it was a day I will never forget.

It started of being a beautiful morning….

************************Flashback in 3rd Person Point of view**********************

Thyraetica looked out the window of her and her family's home. You could still see a few of Cybertron's moons in the orange, pink and yellow streaked sky. She looked at her sparkmate MetalRoss. The two didn't recharge that night, not like it was needed. Only warriors lost enough of their energy per day to have the need to recharge every night. Smokescreen, their only son and sparkling, was the only one in their small family that recharged each night and even he was awake now.

MetalRoss came over and wrapped his arm around his sparkmate's waist when Smokescreen came up. The young bot tried to wedge in between his care takers to receive attention also. MetalRoss quickly picked him up and swung him around until his son was laughing as hard as he could and then and only then did he put his son down. Thyraetica adverted her optics from the place on the window to her two boys playing and couldn't help laughing herself.

"I heard that the Decepticon leader is coming to Tyger Pax sometime soon," MetalRoss informed his femme while putting his young mech down.

Smokescreen cringed. _Megatron? Oh no we are all going to die!_ He thought.

"Where did you hear that?" Thyraetica asked.

"The radio. Many are scared and some fleeing the city while others plan to have a parade for him," the mech of the house answered.

"Well I am glad he is coming, maybe he can set things straight about the war. Hopefully he can convince those war hawks to calm down," She told him.

Smokescreen almost choked. _How could she say that? He is evil and an enemy for the protective Autobots_! He said in his head.

"Well I am a little skeptical…" MetalRoss started before being cut off by his sparkmate.

"As am I. I'm not saying that I am celebrating his arrival but I am not concerned either. We don't really know what side to support and trust so I am willing to hear what he has to say," Thyraetica said.

"Well after trying out many weapons I have finally decided to get a small plasma blaster to protect our son in case something goes wrong," he commented looking at Smokescreen. "Would you want to come with me to get it installed Smoke?" he asked the future Autobot who nodded enthusiastically. The older mech smiled and rubbed Smokescreen's helm.

"Okay well while ya'll do that I am going to go out into town. Lets regroup in a few joors," Thyraetica said walking out the door quickly followed by the rest of her family who agreed with the idea. "Be safe," she said before transforming and driving off.

"You ready?" MetalRoss asked of Smokescreen who nodded once more. "Then hop in Smoke," he said also transforming and opening his right side door. Then the two quickly drove off

********************************End Flashback************************************

Ha! I was just a sparkling then. I was still too little and young to pick a vehicle mode so my care takers drove me around.

That day started off okay but I cannot say I wasn't scared. If the rumors I heard from my friends about Megatron being an evil, powerful, vicious energon sucking mech then we would all be doomed. But I wanted to believe my parents as well. My mother often pointed out that there was nothing to worry about and neither the Autobot nor Decepticon armies would attack a big city full of innocent civilians and that if they did the Guardian Robots and Elite Guard would protect us. It was true, the Guardian Robots and Elite Guard were a strong and fear fighting force made to protect innocent cities of Cybertron like Tyger Pax from being destroyed. What we didn't know however is that the Decepticons already had a plan for that.

Megatron had a clear political advantage, still holding the same ability to get us riled up and on his side as when he did when he was a gladiator so long ago. But I never did and never will trust him. I am glad to know that my father didn't either. Our family wasn't that big into guns and violence so the fact that he wanted one installed was insane! But I was glad of it. Too bad it wouldn't do us any good by this point.

As we were going back home…..

**************************Flashback in 3rd Person Point of view********************

The duet of father and son were driving back happily to meet their femme when, BANG! There were sounds of gunfire that rumbled the ground. Sounds of distress started to fill the city and the couple's audio receptors as the blasts continued to ravage Tyger Pax. Everyone on the road quickly transformed.

"Stay by me," MetalRoss said to his little bot gripping Smoke's shoulder and bringing out his plasma blaster to force their way through the crowd of running, screaming Cybertronians.

"METALROSS! SMOKESCREEN!" Yelled someone in the distance. The two mechs new who it was automatically.

"THYRAETICA!" MetalRoss called back transforming with his son in the driver seat and taking off to where he heard her voice from. He dodged crumbling buildings and bombs coming from an army of purple flying cons. By the time he ran into his sparkmate bodies of ones they once knew and didn't know were piling up around them.

Thyraetica ran up to her transforming sparkmate and hugged him tightly. She was shaking with fear and couldn't control her voice from trembling. "The Decepticons," she said through heavy ventilations, "They've surrounded the city. The entire city! There is no way out! They are closing in on us and bombing us from above. What are we going to do?!" She asked frantically. Just then a piece of what was once a skyscraper came tumbling down almost crushing Smokescreen. Luckily MetalRoss pulled his family under him before shooting the debris into oblivion. Behind it an army of cons was coming.

"Why are they attacking an innocent city? Where are the Guardian Robots?" The family heard someone nearby ask with much sadness and rage before being shot and falling to the ground.

"Mommy what's going on?" Asked a feeble and terrified Smokescreen. The two parents looked down at him sadly and then at each other and nodded. They had to get him to safety even at the risk of offlining themselves.

"You have to run Smoke. You have to get to safety," Thyraetica said desperately to her son as the Decepticon army inched closer.

"No I am not leaving you. I will fight with you!" The young bot said defiantly.

"Listen to you mother Smokescreen. If you get out of here you can help more by being able to inform a Guardian Robot or the Elite Guard member. My brave warrior I know you can do it," MetalRoss told his son bending down onto his knees to look him in the optics; "We need you."

"Okay I will do it," Smokescreen agreed puffing out his chest.

"You will have to do this alone but we will not be that far along after you. Your dad will create a distraction," Thyraetica said her optics dimming slightly before continuing, "But just so you know we love you and are very proud of you and will never let you get hurt." MetalRoss nodded in agreement.

Among all the destruction and screams the small Cybertronian family hugged before MetalRoss stood up and erupted with rage. He ran at a large purple con and started beating and shooting him. Soon the con's comrades came over to help their fellow Decepticon solider leaving a slight hole in the wall of the army. "NOW SMOKE!" Smokescreen's father called.

Smoke took off running as fast as his growing legs could carry him, which was pretty fast for a sparkling. He dodged the legs of mechs and femmes and cons getting through the blockade with ease. He only turned around once to see his mother wave goodbye before joining her sparkmate in the fist fight to protect their finest creation, their son.

Now crying he ran faster and faster through the abandoned outer part of what was left of Tyger Pax. He was quick and avoided being bombed or crushed. The future Autobot ran around looking for someone to help but found no one. And just when he thought he could see an Elite Guard member a giant slab of metal used for an old bridge fell on top of him and everything went black.

Time passed before the young Smokescreen's optics flickered back to life and he onlined once more. His survival was a miracle performed by Primus. With a moan he was able to push the piece of bridge off him and crawled out back into the open. As he looked around it seemed that he was the only one to have lived. The once tall and beautiful skyline was flat. All the buildings were destroyed and tore apart. The once dreamy roads were covered in debris and bodies, some of them not intact or burnt to a crisp. The once wondrous Tyger Pax was now consumed by many blue fires from energon leaks and the clear sky from earlier that day was consumed by smoke and the smell of death.

"Hello?" Smokescreen called but only his echo returned his call. He started to inch his way around, trying to avoid stepping on something sharp that could cut through his soft sparkling armor and dead Cybertronians.

"MOM?! DAD?!" He called more desperately, his pace picking. Not a sign of life was found and soon the small mech starting going crazy in search for his family.

"THYRAETICA?! METALROSS?! SOMEONE?!" He cried but to no Perivale. Falling to his knees he started sobbing when he heard a voice.

"Hey little guy quite down, I think all the Decepticons cleared out of here a few cycles ago but you can never be too careful," said the strange bot. Smokescreen looked up and studied him. He was an older and gruff mech who was dominantly a turquoise green color with orange highlights and a big Autobot symbol on his chest, though instead of being scared Smoke was surprising comforted.

"You're and Autobot," the sparkling said shocked.

"Yup. The name is Kup kid," the old mech said proudly.

"I am Smokescreen. Can you help me find my care takers?" Smokescreen asked politely, hope filling his body once more.

Kup's face suddenly gained a sad look to it. "Smokescreen, everyone in Tyger Pax except you and me are dead," he said bending down and patting the kid's shoulder plating.

"How do you know?! We are alive aren't we?!" Smoke yelled trying not to believe him.

"Shhh! Listen I am from the other side of Tyger Pax and searched the whole city for some sign of life and was about to give up when I heard you. The only reason I escaped was because I have training from the Elite Guard and Primus must've been watching over you which is why you survived," Kup claimed.

"B-but I though the Elite Guard didn't take a side," Smokescreen said with a quiver in his voice pointing to the Autobot symbol on his chest.

"They didn't at first, but after they realized that Decepticons were evil and the Autobots were righteous they became part of the Autobot cause. I don't know why they weren't here for the attack but I will soon find out," Kup informed the future Autobot.

"Can I come with you?" The little mech asked the older one.

"Well I am not going to leave you here. Can you transform?" Kup asked politely.

"I'm not old enough yet," Smokescreen said.

Transforming into a car-pickup Kup took on a fatherly role, "Hop in the truck. I will make sure you are safe," he said.

Smokescreen did not hesitate and hopped in. "Where are we going?" He asked as the car picked up speed.

"I don't know yet, but I will when we get there," Kup answered. As they started to roll out of what was left of Tyger Pax Smokescreen turned in the back to face his old home now in ruins. Scared and alone with sadness filling his circuitry he let the strange Autobot bring him to a place and the start of a new chapter in his life.

"Bye Mom and Dad, I love you too," he whispered through energon tears as Tyger Pax went out of view and he fell into recharge.

**************************End of Flashback***************************************

That was the last time I saw my home, even if it wasn't a good sight to see, and the last time I saw my care takers. I am almost sure that they died with their limited armory and weak civilian armor. They died to save me! The worst part about it all is that I can remember Kup as clear as day but can barely remember what Thyraetica and MetalRoss looked or sounded like.

From that day forward as a sparkling I was determined to end Megatron. That day I became an Autobot at heart. My new goal in life was to become part of the Elite Guard and fight so that that would never happen to any other bot every again. A goal I am still trying to accomplish.

I am much like the rest of Team Prime that lost those they love, I am just better at hiding my feelings and overcoming them.

**WHOOH! INTENSE! I LOVE THIS SO MUCH I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT TO WRITE IT! ANYWAY REVIEW AND PLEASE NO FLAMES! I AM GOING TO SLEEP NOW, WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	3. A Place to Stay

_Okay well Happy summer ya'll! I hope 2013 is better than 2012! Honestly 2012 has been my worst year! By the way all the cities I name on Cybertron are legit cities of Cybertron, I made sure to look it up. Whelp, I have nothing else to really say so let's get started!_

I do NOT own Transformers in anyway shape or form

Tyger Pax…my home, though it was still so many vorns ago, it was the last permanent home I've had. I hope being with Team Prime will be permanent as well. I am more than ready to support the Autobot cause under Optimus' Command and will offline myself before I leave them. Still, I can never be so sure.

After my family died I really had no choice but to go with Kup, who looked like a trust worthy, old Autobot. We probably traveled for megamiles, of course stopping for Engeron occasionally, before we reached a city far enough from Decepticon activity with a guardian station. This Cybertronian City I am speaking of is Axiom Nexus.

Axiom Nexus was one of the oldest dimensions in the multiverse and it was unlike any other. It was a hub for all travelers from other dimensions and from Cybertron, Autobots and Decepticons alike, which is probably why it resisted destruction for as long as I can remember. It was also home to the great Alpha Trion for a while, though I don't believe I ever ran into him there.

Well anyway I was sitting in the Kup's trunk when we pulled up….

****************************Flashback in 3rd Person Point of view**********************

Smokescreen sat up in the turquoise trunk stretching his limbs and popping some gears back in place. He had been sound asleep in stasis when a loud noise woke him up. Actually it was many loud noises.

As he got up his optics widened and he almost feel over. There was a lot to take in. Smoke had been so accustomed to the small more rural Cybertronian towns and desolate areas for the past few solar cycles that there was a lot to take it.

The young bot scrambled up onto his knees and leaned on Kup's hood, "Excuse me Autobot, but where are we?" He asked.

Kup chuckled, "Just call me Kup kid, and we are in Axiom Nexus, one of the biggest and busiest cities on Cybertron."

"Wow," Smokescreen mumbled, moving to hold his head in his servos, still leaning on Kup's roof. He had heard about this place from his friends but never imagined it to be so—so different from Tyger Pax. The buildings were taller and shaped in all different conformities. They sky was filled with fliers, or flying Cybertronians, and the roads were even more packed than the sky. Almost every kind of bot and con was there, and some being from a planet he was alien too. You could barely hear yourself think over the noise of hustle and bustle, yet there was something oddly comforting about finally being in a place teaming with life.

"Look," Smokescreen yelled pounding on Kup and pointing at a couple on the sidewalk. A mech with a purple Decepticon insignia was walking with what seemed to be a femme who had yet to choose a side.

Kup snarled, "Yeah this is a neutral city so those on both sides are allowed here, but it is heavily protected by the Elite Guard, maybe because it is a city full of refugees from the war or to keep the city neutral? I don't know but the Autobots have a reason for it," Kup paused feeling the unease that just overtook the sparkling in his trunk. "But don't you worry kid, even if there are some here who took the side of the Decepticons, it doesn't mean they fight in the war, more that they like that side better than the other option. You aren't at risk. I promise. Now sit down and hold on, we have to go through some serious twists and turns to get to where we need to be."

Smokescreen did as he was willed to do now on his aft facing to where they'd already been, and taking in the sights once more. It helped him to almost forget what happened to his caretakers.

_Almost_

Before the young one even had time to think, however, Kup saw an opening down on the road way and took it. He sped in-between cars and through back roads earning many honks and yells as he did so, some because of his driving, and others because of his driving hectically with a sparkling.

I was true, Smokescreen was bouncing around, clawing into Kup to stay put. This was nothing like Tyger Pax. Tyger Pax had smooth clear roads, but here in Axiom Nexus the roads were worn down and the route the older bot had chosen to take was filled with pot holes and filth. For the most part though, the city was fairly clean and it was just the roads they were on that were so horrific.

Finally, they came out of the allies they were driving through and were back in the light of day and the path of nice roads. "Sorry about that kid, but that way was quicker," Kup told his passenger.

Smokescreen who was hyperventilating just a nanoclick ago nodded. "I understand, umm….. Kup," he responded in a surprisingly calm voice.

_Sparklings, they can really adjust to anything_ the ex-Elite Guard member thought.

After about a breem of slow cruising Kup finally pulled up to a Guardian Station, which seemed more like a structure built for small clinics than a military Intel building, but at the same time everything on Cybertron was more than meets the eye.

The gruff bot motioned for Smoke to get out and transformed into his bipedal mode when he felt his passenger get out, then he grabbed Smoke and swiftly moved into the building.

Once they were thought the sliding metal doors, Kup knelt down to be optic level with Smokescreen. "Hey kid, I want you to wait over there. I have important adult business to take care of with the man in charge," Kup told the orphan, wavering a digit at a chair across the room.

"Aww, but you said I could help!" Smoke whined.

"I know, but not with this. Trust me kid, you do not want to be a part of what I am about to do," Kup replied, placing a comforting hand on the sparkling's shoulder plating before standing up. All the sudden, Kup's face turned extremely stern. "Lieutenant!" Kup bellowed, noticing the Cybertronian behind the desk across the room's ranking in the guard. This caused Smokescreen to flinch. Now he understood why Kup wanted to handle this alone. "WHERE THE SLAG ARE THE GAURDIAN ROBOTS!?"

The mech behind the counter automatically straightened up, as if it was a commanding officer speaking, a reaction all the elite members, current and former, had from being in the guard. Noticing it was not anybody who he saw of importance, he sank back down, causing Kup to slightly flinch with rage. "What do you want Sir?" he asked, slightly annoyed, rolling his optics.

"What do you want? You mean what does he want?" he screamed pointing wildly at Smoke. Kup then stormed over right up to the Cybertronian in front of him. "We wanted explanation," he cried.

"Explanation?! An explanation for what Sir?" The mech asked, still obviously unamused, and unmoved by Kup's hysterical as display.

Smokescreen hid in the corner, covered by the shadow of the wall, he knew where this was going.

"We were the Guardian robots of Tyger Pax you ignorant piece scrap!? The little one and I are the only survivors I know of because of a Decepticon attack! Thousands lost their lives! What happened?" Kup's voice was angry, yet not accusing, more like desperate.

The lieutenant looked around for a sign of somebody else, and when he decided the coast was clear, he leaned in towards the older mech and whispered, "This is classified information, but we received inaccurate Intel that caused our soldiers to be stationed somewhere else, a mistake we will never make again, and that I'm sure Optimus learned from. It wasn't meant to happen, and though many were saved in other cities, the loss of Tyger Pax, which is being held a secret, counteracts all of that. There is, however, was bright side for you."

Kup leaned in closer, resting on his forearm, which was on the desk. "And what would that be?" he asked, raising an optic ridge.

The two whispered and mumbled back and forth, and Smokescreen was very confused, as he was hardly able to make out there saying. He quietly pushed his way forward incognito so that he could hear them, almost invisible to their very optics. There, by Kup's legs, he could slightly understand what they were saying.

"Alpha Trion is in town. If you give me the name of where you're staying, I can send the messengers over so that you two can hook up," the guard responded to whatever Kup must've told them.

"WHERE WE ARE STAYING? You think that we have the energon to afford a place to stay? We just came from a city of total destruction! What type of lieutenant are you?" Kup asked in rage and suspicion. Smokescreen grabbed onto his new guardian's leg in fear, giving away his location. The angry Cybertronian flinched at the touch, but then eased up and cracked a sliver of a smile when he saw the small and helpless sparkling grab onto him for protection and safety. He had always wanted to be a father, after all.

The other bot looked around anxiously to make sure no one had heard the older mech he was helping mention 'a city of total destruction', but still nobody was there. Few in this part of Axiom Nexus found a need for going to the guardian station. "Well this presents a difficult situation," the guard commented while lost in thought.

"You think?" Kup asked the rhetorical question with much sarcasm, propping his arm up on the table in front of him, and then keeping his head up with his servo. Smokescreen frowned with confusion, but he chose not to ask about it due to how flustered Kup was at the moment.

"Oh I have an idea!" The Elite Guard member suddenly exclaimed with much incitement.

"And that would be?" Kup responded with a monotone, showing that he was less than enthusiastic.

"Hold on, I have to get some from the back," the mech behind the counter told the two foreigners to the city.

"Where are you go-" the former Elite Guard member was cut off.

"I will be right back," was the only feedback he got before the lieutenant slipped though a large metal door.

Kup rolled his optics and sighed, looking down at the orphan. "Today is going to be a long day, isn't it?" he asked. Smokescreen responded with a befuddled expression and a shrug, causing the old bot to smile. He looked so innocent, too bad on the inside he was suffering, and all of his childhood was now cheated from him because of some sparkless Decepticons. Kup's face became deserted of emotion and he made a sorrowful sigh. Even though he had seen more action and death then most on this planet, it was hard for him to take in this picture of such a young Cybertronian mourn for something like an adult would, and to be deprived of everything you love in an instant. To see your family struck down. He shuddered at the idea of such a horrid event.

_I just hope we can quickly put an end to this war before he also witnesses the annihilation of his own planet, _Kup thought.

A few lifeless breems dragged on before the guard came back into the room, a now stern look painted on his face. "I have an escort team ready outside to take you where you need to be and," he was cut off by the confused bot he was speaking too.

"What? I thought we determined that I did not have a place to stay, nor did I ask for your help in the-" now it was the lieutenant's turn to cut Kup off.

The young mech handed shoved a template into the older mech's servos and whispered in his audio receptors, "Read it only when they have left."

"What does that mean," he stampeded.

"You will know when the time comes."

Kup raised an optic ridge then attempted to question him further but only one of the many questions in his processor came out. "What is your name solider?"

The Elite Guard member turned to look at his new acquaintance and smiled warmly. "StormBreak," he replied before slipping through the metal door for the last time.

Kup knew that it was not probable that the two would ever see each other again, but it was the little things in his life, such as a kind soldier's name, that made it worth living…and Cybertron worth saving. He slightly hesitated, looking at the sliding doors they had came from in the beginning, wondering what was waiting for them on the other side, but all thoughts were replaced with concern when he looked at a very small Smokescreen. It was then he knew he had to take this chance, a chance to save a sparkling's life, after all by the end of this war the kid might be the only one of his generation still alive.

_He will survive though, Primus is watching over him._

The turquoise and orange mech grabbed the white, blue, and red child's tiny servo and squeezed it before pulling him out of the door.

There, completely taking up the roadway, were four red and purple box like cars in a cross formation, leaving room in the middle of it for Kup to drive in.

"That's not suspicious or obvious at all," The old grouch said with bitter sarcasm, walking into the center of the formation and transforming into his vehicle mode, throwing Smokescreen in the back. "Whatever you do Smoke, do not let go or get out of my bed, you hear?"

"I understand Kup," he replied, obediently gripping onto the side of his frame.

"Good boy," was the only reply the youngling received for the next megacycles as the wheels on the five transformers started rolling to wherever there were headed.

**Later**

"Areeee weee thereee yetttt?" Smokescreen whined.

Kup let out a puff of exhaust, his helm starting to throb. "No kid, for the 5th time already, I do not know where we even are," he breathed gently trying not to lose his temper.

Kup's restless passenger moaned and flipped on to his belly, facing the red a purple vehicle that had been behind him for hours. "Excuse me sir," he interjected into the former silence, tapping the hood of the trooper, "do you know where we are?"

"Smoke! Do not do that! We do not want to upset our guides!" Kup exclaimed. "I am sorry for that," he apologized for Smokescreen, who did not actually regret a thing.

As the group turned away from the main city onto a little road leading to a suburb on the outskirts of Axiom Nexus, the guide following from behind came to a halted and went back the way they had came from, toward the old city.

"No wait! Come back!" The elder of the bunch called out, not noticing how much narrower the path they were traveling was getting.

Smokescreen put a comforting servo on the roof of his current guardian. "Wait Mr. Kup; remember what the mech…..umm StormBreak said? Well look," he pointed to their guides on the side as they halted and left as well. Within a few Earth minutes the leader left them at the entrance to a road into a hidden neighborhood that twisted around the city.

The remaining vehicle also came to a slow halt when they entered the narrow roadway, and signaled his cargo to get out before transforming himself. "Nice work Smoke," he smiled at his adopted sparkling, and then winked, giving the small warrior a knuckle sandwich, causing the kid to giggle in turn.

Kup pulled out the template and turned it on. Immediately it lit up and spat out a projection. "It's a map," he said when suddenly Smokescreen doubled over, holding his servos over his audio receptors. "And a high frequency signal….hold on kid, I am going to translate it."

Kup went to work typing things in, studying the map, and making sure no one was in their proximity to steal the data. Smoke crawled up to him, and laid his butt down right next to the working mech, leaning against his leg as he tried to doze off.

"No, we cannot do that now," Kup informed Smokescreen, shaking the exhausted sparking off of him. "We need to start if we are to get to our destination by walking, my alternate mode is slightly too large to fit in these streets, but I promise getting tired pedals will be worth it for the both of us."

The child sighed, trusting in his new caretaker, he put his tiny servo in the hand of Kup's and groaned, "Okaaay, but just promise we will get there in a shorter amount of time than it took to get here."

Kup chuckled in response, "Let's just go," and together the two made their way into the secret society laid out in front of them.

The sky paint a golden picture of pink and orange colors as the sun feel behind the shadow of the city and two of their many graceful moons rose to light their path.

By this point the old bot was carrying the recharging warrior on his shoulder plates, ignoring the pain it caused on his back as he continued to push through. He held out his arm and flipped up a little door to reveal the time, similar to the way a human look at their watch. His systems now working in overdrive, he let out a heavy ventilation. He did not want to stop for the night and rest, but he had exerted a lot of his energy and used much of his energon reserve over the past few solar cycles, and was at the breaking point when his sensors starting beeping, waking up Smokescreen from his stasis nap.

"Ugh what was that," he moaned as Kup lifted him off his shoulders and set the kid back on the ground.

The former Guard smiled and pointed to an illuminated house in front of them. "It means we are here," he whispered.

As the door opened, and the light illuminated the silhouette of an old and wise Cybertronian, Smokescreen blacked out.

Smoke's optics flickered back to life to the blinding lights of a lamp by his bedside. "Ughhh," he moaned, turning over onto his back and sitting up. He had been placed on a bench inside the strange figure's abode.

He moved so that his legs dangled over the side of his resting place. "Kup?" he called out, and when there was no reply he jumped down and started walking about.

The place looked as if the owner bought a whole library. Tablets and records were thrown about the grey and blue living quarters. "Whoa…" the sparkling gasped in awe, staring at the dusty scrap and equipment on what would normally be a berth, but seemed to be used as a desk. His inattention to where he was going in the dimly lit room, versus what was in it, resulted in him tripping and doing an airborne summer salt landing on his face.

"Oww," the small white, blue, and red mech grumbled, rubbing his helm with one servo, and patting the ground with another, hoping to find what he tripped on to check that he didn't accidently break whatever it was. Smokescreen's search was successful. There on the ground was a broken picture frame. "Scrap," he cursed, delicately pulling the picture from its glass home. He carefully studied the photograph. His eyesight fuzzy from the fall, and impaired from the lack of proper lighting, he could only make out too oddly familiar Cybertronians, but did not recognize who they were. One was a blue and red mech. The mech was tall and had his arm wrapped around a two toned pink femme, who was smiling broadly.

Smoke's curiosity for who those in the picture were was interrupted by the sounds of voices. Immediately dropping the photo back onto the ground, he ran over to a nearby door where light and noise flooded out. Peering around the corner, the tiny warrior noticed Kup talking to the strange figure from earlier. Now he finally could make out what the figure actually looked like. The figure was a purple, red, and grey old mech. He was growing a beard, giving him the appearance of being quite knowledgeable….or maybe he just wise in himself.

_But who is he?_ Smokescreen asked himself with much skepticism, failing to notice the Autobot symbol pinned to the center of the figure's chassis.

Straining his audio receptors in order to eaves drop on the conversation in the other room without being seen, the sparkling inched closer, just like at the guard station, assuming if it worked once that it would work again.

"When he comes of age, then I will ask the High Council, and no sooner," Smoke heard the stranger say. Some mumbling took place thereafter, and Smokescreen climbed onto a box to see what was going on. Unfortunately for him it was not the most stable of boxes the place had to offer.

"Well what will happen when-" Kup was interrupted by a large crash. The box Smokescreen had been trying to balance himself on came toppling down. Looking around nervously, the child took off running back toward the bench in hopes that no one saw what he just did. Kup only smiled as his friend handed him a package of things.

"This should help answer your question in my absence," the red and purple mech answered the unfinished question.

The two shook hands as a goodbye and Kup was dismissed. With his energy resorted, the old Autobot walked back through the way that he had come, picking up his little warrior, who was now pretending to be in recharge, and carried him along.

It was almost dawn by the time Kup had Smokescreen and his precious package strapped in and started to drive away.

The figure inside the house that the couple left behind watched out the window of his temporary home. He sighed, and got ready to turn in so that he could at least get some sort of rest before the day began when something caught his eye…and cut his pedal.

"What could his be?" He asked himself, following the trail of glass the little red, white, and blue mech left behind. "Oh my!" The figure gasped when he realized what had been broken.

Gently picking up the tattered photograph, the mech solemnly smiled, looking into the soft, bright blue eyes of the tall red and blue mech whom he had a picture of. "I hope I made the right decision," he spoke slowly in a hushed tone, turning to look back out the window as the sun rose, painting the sky.

Traveling back into the large city took an entire solar cycle, especially during the rush hours when going into the city, but, to Smokescreen's relief, they finally got there.

There being a large apartment building in the inner city.

Once they entered, a slender silver and sea foam green mech with, what the humans would call, a heavy French accent and a mustache greeted them.

"Do you have a reservation?" He asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

Kup looked down at smokescreen, a delighted look spreading atop his face plates. He slipped the mech something from the package Smoke was now holding on top of his paperwork. "I think this will suffice," he grinned.

The sea foam green mech raised an optic ridge in suspicion before reading the information the tablet had to offer. Suddenly his optics widened and he turned, looking directly at the two, with surprise and sudden respect.

"Right this way," he informed them, pointing to a hallway located to his right. "You room should be the third door on the left."

Walking down the hallway, the old bot looked at the to be warrior and said, "And that is why you never judge a book by its cover." Though this confused the child, since he did not understand what had happened in the lobby, he nodded and continued to walk with his new guardian.

"One…two…ah here we go three down on the left side," Kup stated.

Smokescreen studied the steel door. Three fourths the way up there were three black numbers plastered on. The numbers were 303. _Makes sense,_ he thought as the ex-Elite guard member opened the door.

The sparlking's jaw dropped when he saw the room. He had seen the inside of many Cybertronian houses, but none that looked almost exactly like his home more than this one. The only difference in his mind was that it was only slightly smaller and the walls were green, not silver.

The adult of the couple noticed how the child was gapping at their new home and chuckled, "Nice place isn't it? We better get used to it; I assume it will be a while before they let us out again."

Smokescreen ignored him in favor of studding the crème colored sofa, seeing if it was completely identical to the one he had at home. When the results came up satisfactory, he immediately jumped on it, lying horizontal as Kup took a seat on a nearby, and less comfortable, table set.

Kup moaned as he sat down. "Finally, I can rest my old joints and gears! But I should probably think about getting a job."

When Smokescreen did not reply, Kup looked over to realize that he was drifting off. "But I guess a good stasis nap wouldn't be too bad," the old mech yawned.

Soon the two refugees peacefully slipped into a sweet recharge, as the night ticked away, turning back into day.

***************************** End of Flashback***************************************

I felt safe with Kup, or as safe as I could feel in the predicament I was in. This obviously was not going to be my permanent home, but a lot happened in Axiom Nexus, and I am thankful to have had the old bot watch over me. Sometimes, however, I do wonder what exactly the figure said to Kup, but I guess I will never know.

**YAYAYAYAY! SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG GUYS**, **BUT I WILL ALWAYS PROMISE TO UPDATE AND FINISH MY STORIES, NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES! BTW THIS CHAPTER WAS PROBABLY ABOUT FOUR TIMES LONGER THAN THE OTHER ONE SO IT TOOK FOUR TIMES LONGER TO WRITE. SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING, SEEMS KIND OF RUSHED. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS LESS THAN ACTION PACKED, BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD TRANSITION CHAPTER TO WHAT IS TO COME, SO STICK WITH ME!**

**SHEABEE PRIME OUT! **


End file.
